1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to the control of synchronization of user accounts within a server network which consists of a central server and a set of managed servers running native and non-native operating systems for the updating of user accounts and groups within a heterogeneous server network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The client-server model of computing is a well-known environment. In the model, the user of a computer utilizes a "client" system. The client system runs any of a number of computer operating systems to manage the basic functions that users execute (such as accessing files, executing programs, system administration and the like) as well as to serve as the base against which programs are written. Well-known client operating systems include Microsoft Windows 3.1, Windows for Workgroups, Windows 95, Windows 98, IBM.RTM.OS/2.RTM. Warp, Apple Macintosh, DOS, many variations of UNIX, and Microsoft Windows NT. The client system serves as the user's workstation, and it may execute programs as well as store some user data.
The server system can also run any of a number of computer operating systems. Well-known server operating systems include Novell Netware, IBM OS/2 Warp Server, IBM AS/400.RTM., Microsoft Windows NT, and many variations of OSF UNIX. The server system is accessed by the client system for specific functions. The functions include, but are not limited to, storage and retrieval of data, storage and execution of applications, and storage of and access to user information.
Server networks are increasingly becoming heterogeneous due to differing problems that can be solved by different servers. User management in these environments requires the creation of different user accounts and user groups on the different types of servers. These user accounts eventually have different passwords and possibly different user I.D.'s. A mechanism is needed to allow a single user account and user group definition to be used as the base for any additional user accounts and user groups that exist in the network. The mechanism needs to go beyond current technology options and allow the accounts on all servers to be continuously updated.
A common term used to refer to a network of related servers is a domain. Within the server domain is a central server acting as the primary domain controller and a plurality of "managed" servers sometimes called secondary servers. Industry standards have been developed (for critical and common functions) to aid in the access from different types of client systems to different types of server systems. The use of these standards on the client and server afford users the opportunity to carry out functions in a consistent manner on a variety of common client and server operating systems. One of the activities that has been standardized is the "authentication" of users. Authentication refers to the process in which a user is validated as being able to complete a log-on and/or access a system. Standard protocols have been defined within the X/Open Server Message Block (SMB) specification and the Open systems Foundation (OSF) Distributed Computing Environment (DCE) specification.
While many products and operating systems have been developed that utilize the standard protocols, not all products have used the standards. When this occurs, either additional work must be done by the other operating system to implement the unique commands used by a vendor, or access to the other new system and/or product is not allowed if the unique commands are not made available to other vendors. When the commands and/or protocol are not made available, that aspect of the system and/or product is sometimes characterized as being "closed". In regards to user management and authentication, the Microsoft Windows NT operating system is becoming an example of a closed server system that is used in many enterprise computer networks.
The present invention addresses the problem of updating or synchronization of user accounts on a managed server under the direction of the central server. While a primary domain controller or central server may periodically update or periodically perform a full synchronization of managed user accounts and user groups, there is needed a mechanism to enable a managed server to cause a full synchronization as needed on a real-time basis.